A Home to Call my Own FIXED
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Jazz never thought he would end up with a dom, nor did he ever think he would like it but here he is in love with his bonded dom,and it all stated with them finding out that his dom to be was a crimial. Dom Sub BDSM Slash Sidwswipe/Sunstreaker/Jazz/Hound
1. Not Forgotten

I don't own Transformers nor will I make any money from this, I do however hope to make you like my story and to have you go read and review some of my other ones as well, so without further ado, read on.

_**Rating**_** :** MA for mature audience. There will be sub and dom themes as well as some S&M and BDSM. It'll all be consensual but sort of resisted as well as it be mech on mech, or slash so I am warning you now if that is not your thing then you shouldn't be here any longer or you will simply be upsetting yourself.

_**Pairings**_** : **Sunstreaker/Sideswipe/Hound Sunstreaker/Sideswipe/Jazz Hound/Mirage. Others may be included but the main pair will be Sunny/Sides/Hound if there is any pairing in particular that you would like or any idea please leave them in a review why you like them and how you think they could be in put into the fic and I will see if it can be added without messing with my idea of the fic.

_**Summery**_** : **The war is just starting and everyone has just picked there sides, witch sat well with Jazz because he was on the bot side and couldn't be happier, until he is called into the primes office to be told who his dom would be. This couldn't end well for him.

_**A Home to Call my Own**_

_Jazzes pov:_ chapter one

I didn't know what to think; I had made it so long without being chosen, I just assumed that I wouldn't be getting one to which I was only to happy about. I mean who wants a dom to run their life? Then, last night the informative squad had landed near our base and everyone was wondering who would be paired up with whom. Before, when the squad would come to tell some poor bot that they had a dom selected for them I felt sorry because the sub would end up being connected to another and forced to do as that bot wanted but ever since the war started it was even worse; after all, what if Vector Sigma had chosen a con as your dom? It hadn't happened yet but everyone was just waiting for the first time to happen to see how it would be handled.

I had been curious who it would be this time; never once had it even occurred to me that I would be chosen. I mean, I knew I was a sub but I had never been chosen before; not even when my name was supposed to be chosen. Sigma had simply shook his head and moved on. I had just thought I was lucky and would never have to be force to be with a dom. So I was sorry for the bot they would choose but they never even stopped to call out the bot's name, they just asked Prime to follow them so they could have a few words in private. I had been worried that maybe Prime was a sub and that they had found a mech for him. I don't know what we would do if it was Megatron that was to be his dom. I went straight to Prowl, thinking maybe he knew what it was about, but when I got to his office he simply shook his head in answer to my unspoken question. With a sigh, I had a seat to wait it out with him.

It had taken most of the night and we had all moved to the rec. room so we could refuel ourselves when the squad was seen being shown to some extra quarters to recharge for the evening. I was confused; if they had just given Prime a dom they should be taking Prime to his new holder. Then again, if Prime got one then who knew how that would work out with him being Prime. I mean, sure he is a sub, but he is also a dom by being a Prime; I had just figured that as soon as one had become a Prime sub and dom didn't apply to you any longer. So it was with horror that he had come forth and asked for Ratchet, Ironhide, Prowl, and WheelJack to accompany him along with myself. Had they all been chosen to be given a dom?

Still, at the time I hadn't been worried it had been me chosen; no that didn't come till after Prime had sat down and sighed before saying he was sorry to me. I couldn't get that moment out of my head; the moment he told me that I no longer had control over who I was with or what I did. I knew that not all doms were bad but the majority of them simply take control over their sub's life and tell them how and what to do. They tell you how to live you life, what to do with your life, how to refuel, how to recharge, and as far as I know a dom had never allowed their sub to have their own bonded, even if they were in love with each other. It had something to do with them being a dom and being possessive.

They couldn't stand the knowledge that there sub would allow another to have them so intimately. They also had the ability to tell a sub to do something and the sub HAD to do as told. In fact, a lot of subs were just another mechs' play toy. They had been working on getting subs rights before the war broke out but since then everyone had been a bit busy to actually do anything. Even if they did, the fact that the dom had to take on full and total care of the sub meant that they should be allowed to do as they pleased is a very persuasive argument to a dom majority community. So I really was terrified when Prime looked at me with sad optics and told me there was a bit more that I needed to know but that for now I should go get some recharge and that he would talk with me in the morning cycle.

So here I am now standing cowardly outside the door fifty minutes late as it was. I know I shouldn't have made Prime look bad by being late but I have honestly never been so scared in all my life. I don't even know if my dom will allow me to stay in the autobots army. I mean, they could force me to sit in some tiny room for the rest of my life. The worse part was something was obviously wrong because the squad should have had no problem calling my name out and simply telling me straight out that a dom was found best suited for me. I'm not all that positive how it works out but they feed the names of all bots who come of age into a computer that has a tiny bit of Vector Sigma's spark in it to make the best match for bots.

They had done it to stop bots from randomly seeing a sub and deciding that they would just take him and do as they pleased. It was a good idea in theory until bots decided to wait till they got their own sub then they did as they pleased. Laws had started to be made on how a sub could or could not be treated by a dom regardless that it was their own sub, but not much had come of it before the war broke out with the cons and now they had moved on to deal with a new threat so the subs had been pushed to the back of the line on getting help. Funnily enough, there aren't many subs on the con sided and if their is a sub there I would guess it was because their dom forced them to come with. After all, what sub in their right mind would go with a bunch of doms about to start a war only to be forced to do Primus knows what.

I cycled some air into my vents before I finally lifted my arm to knock on the door; I know by now they must have noticed me just standing there. No one had said anything and for that I was grateful. It only took a moment for Prime to call for me to come in.

"Jazz, this is Sparker. He is here to explain some things to you for your dom is slightly different. Please sit down." Prime said gently, not bothering to ask me why I was late nor did any of the other mechs in the room comment on it.

"All right Jazz, your dom situation is a bit different from others in the fact that there are three of them instead of one. Now that is to say they are mated to some bot and then the other one is a spark split twin brother, which is why it took so long to get you your dom, to which I apologize. I had believed with them being split-sparked and bonded that they would have no use of a sub, so we had not entered their names before. It was not until recently that I was made aware that their bonded actually already has a sub, so I threw their names into Sigma's sparker computer really not expecting much but the minute I did your name popped up." Sparker explained as he started to shift through some data pads.

"So who is my dom then? One of the brothers or the bonded with an sub already?" I asked, slightly confused as most mechs stuck to one mate if they had a sub that wasn't their bonded.

"You would belong to both brothers as if each was your dom. That won't be hard seeing as they never separate anyway, so you don't have to worry about separate living arrangements or anything like that. There is, however, the small problem of them not even being currently in the galaxy; though, they should be here with in a few day cycles. Another problem would happen to be their life style. They are currently only being allowed in the air space, the landing area, and surrounding buildings by getting a pardon to pick you up. Ultra Magnus wants to offer them a full pardon in hopes that they will join us, but I wouldn't get to hopeful about it; they are not the type of mechs to sit around taking orders. However, I am of the belief that they will treat you well." Sparker continued to tell me about them while my mind swirled with the thought that I had been paired with a bunch of criminals. One of the other mechs there places a hand suddenly on my shoulder drawing my attention.

"I know it seems like a lot and there are even a lot of mechs who are indeed cruel to their subs; what I can tell you is they are not gentle but they will be nothing like the other doms you have seen in the past. There isn't a lot to worry about with them. I doubt that they will want you sexually as they are already bonded and as far as I can tell the other sub they have has not been taken by them. He is treated well. If anything they will probably connect you with him which could be a good thing." The unknown dark blue mech tried to reassure me and I was grateful for it; though it didn't help but I was grateful none the less so I threw on a smile and nodded.

"If they don't want me is there anything I will have to do for them? Have they told you what they will do with me being in the autobots' army? They are autobots right? Please say they are." I was almost begging the last part, I mean, I know they were at least some type of criminal but they hadn't said they were cons.

"They are not cons but they are also not bots. I don't know which way they would go in the end; if at all. As it is, they tend to toe the line between each side. I know the have helped the cons with a skirmish last year but they also did a semi evac of the people in the area before doing as such. They have also sold the cons out to us when they believed what the cons were doing was to much. So I have no idea what they're doing." Sparker took over again; informing me of what he can. He went on to say they didn't really know much of the twins because they hadn't even known they existed until they were treated by one of the bots field medics. They handed me some data pads on how to act around one's dom, how to take care of them, and things I should try to do and not do. Then they slipped a collar around my neck, sealing it shut in the back, allowing the rest of the world to know that I now belong to some other bot.

"By the way their names are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." The unknown bot called out to me as I started to trek my way back to my room, wondering if I would be allowed to stay here in my home.

Ok long I know and a lot of talking and explaining but I didn't want to just jump into the story without explaining some what how everything works so everyone isn't completely confused. There will be more focus on others later on in the fic for now it will mainly stay with Jazz and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. I will get back to my other fics as well don't worry it will just take some time but hopefully not that long. As well as the fact that I don't have a beta right now so all my things are not checked over so any mistakes please point out and I will do my best to fix them and try to not make them again. Please leave a review and I hope you liked the semi start. *FIXED* Spelling should be better now! THANKS TO AYAMI1 FOR DOING THE FIXING!


	2. Scard

I don't own Transformers nor will I make any money from this, I do however hope to make you like my story and to have you go read and review some of my other ones as well, so without further ado, read on.

_**Rating**_** :** MA for mature audience. There will be sub and dom themes as well as some S&M and BDSM. It'll all be consensual but sort of resisted as well as it be mech on mech, or slash so I am warning you now if that is not your thing then you shouldn't be here any longer or you will simply be upsetting yourself.

_**Pairings**_** : **Sunstreaker/Sideswipe/Hound Sunstreaker/Sideswipe/Jazz Hound/Mirage. Others may be included but the main pair will be Sunny/Sides/Hound if there is any pairing in particular that you would like or any ideas please leave them in a review along with why you like them and how you think they could be in put into the fic and I will see if it can be added without messing with my idea of the fic.

_**Summery**_** : **The war is just starting and everyone has just picked there sides, witch sat well with Jazz because he was on the bot side and couldn't be happier, until he is called into the primes office to be told who his dom would be. This couldn't end well for him.

_**A Home to Call my Own**_

_Jazz's pov :_ chapter two

With a quick cycle of air, I walk into the rec. room with my head held high, daring anybot to say a thing about me belonging to a dom now. I still didn't know what to think; it had been three days since I had been told my life would no longer be just mine. They would be here within a day. Tonight someone from the informative squad would be coming to 'teach' me how to be a good sub to my dom. Worst of all, I am being avoided now by most of the doms on base who don't want to anger the new doms by being near their new sub mate without them in the area to watch over me. It's not good; I LIKE being around other bots. I quickly grab a cube of energon and head over to a table off to the side to just sit there and forget my troubles. I was there for less then a minute when a mech who hardly ever talked to anybot let alone me, regardless of the fact that I am his boss and tic; or well was, approached me.

"Mirage, what can I do for you?" I ask hoping that this would be fast as I was for the moment in no mood to talk to anybot.

"Your collar, it doesn't say a name, why?" He asks straight to the point as ever.

"My dom is not here to mark me as his own yet, he will as soon as he gets here in the morning; why?" I tell him curious as to why he even cared; he wasn't the type of mech to be into the chat game.

"Reminds me of when I got my dom, and he has contacted me saying he was coming back; didn't tell me why. Though it does look like their symbol it's a bit different." He states plainly with no indication why it mattered to him in the slightest. I didn't even know what to make of that or how to respond but it didn't matter because I was being paged by Prime to come to his office, and I was pretty sure I knew why. I just nodded to Mirage and got up to take my leave but found that he fell into step behind me. I wondered if he was right and that they had gotten here early and we both had been paged to Prime's office. I started to panic, I am not yet ready to face this. Mirage's hand was suddenly there on my shoulder.

"I am simply walking with you for I have to turn in my mission report to both you and Prowl. If it is as I believe they are not yet here. It may not be as bad as you believe Jazz, though I do feel for you seeing as if it is who I think it is you will have no easy time of it. Regardless' I didn't mean to panic you. I will take my leave and turn them in later." Mirage informs me in his monotone voice. It calmed me slightly but not by much. I shake my head.

"There is no need, you may come I will have to learn to do these things regardless. I didn't mean to make you think I dislike that you would be there along with me, Mirage, I just, I had thought that maybe I had gotten away with no dom." I finally tell some bot my fear and he just nods and smiles before reclaiming his walk slightly behind me. I turn to enter Prowl's office first to turn in my reports, with Mirage as well, only for us to walk into Prowl actually yelling at his brother Smokescreen. Bluestreak was there as well but he made no move to fix the fight which was odd in and of its self.

"What were you thinking? You obviously were not! I don't think I can fix this Smokescreen! Do you understand what you have done!" Prowl was yelling at his younger brother, who wasn't even trying to explain himself like he normally would if he had gambled away some of their pay in some game. Prowl was going on about the idiotic-ness of what he had done when Blue stood up and told him to shut up.

"Excuse me? Bluestreak I don't think you understand what he has done." Prowl had started to try to explain but Blue jumped in once again.

"It was not him it was me! And I know exactly what I have done. Prowl we had to do something! The only reason our names had yet to be added was because you offered us as a set! I am almost of age and I don't want either of us to go to some con dom. I wouldn't survive it, neither of us would. This is our only chance Prowl, or would you like us both to go to somebot like Lockdown who has been hinting he wanted us!" Blue snapped with a frown on his facial plates worried about what would happen in a few weeks time when he was of age.

"You've done this? Why? How could you sell yourself and your brother to the highest bidder!" Prowl demanded of his youngest brother. I could understand his fear, there wouldn't be much Prowl could do to help his brother if the dom he was sold to wanted to take them away from here. Still I could understand where Blue was coming from as well, at least he knew that he would be sold to an autobot and be able to at least be called before the Prime and be allowed to see his brother that way and when ever they needed help he would be able to come as back up as well.

"I did what was needed, Prowl you couldn't keep us off the list much longer and then what? With us going off as a set we would have been bid off anyway. This way we'll get all the credits and we get to choose as well; make sure we can at least video chat with you. Maybe help out if we're lucky. It's the only way to make sure we can stay together." Blue said quietly but Prowl seemed to have given up because he sagged into his seat.

"It's the best we could have hoped for Prowl, don't worry we'll take care of each other. I promise I'll watch after him." Smokescreen added in now that the shouting was seemingly over. I cleared my vocal box to announce our presence, if a bit late. Prowl's head snapped up having missed us all together. Then he inclined his head to his brothers who took the dismissal for what it was and got up to leave.

"We have our mission reports of the con base in the delta section." Mirage, straight to the point as ever, said at once. He nodded his head to the seats for us to take. I grabbed the one to the left and Mirage took the remaining one left.

"Scouted out the left and right four front quadrants and found no activity the whole time, then as we were leaving some of their seekers were circling over head. If they haven't started a base their I would suspect that they will at some point soon in the future. We can not allow it for if they moved their seeker base here from the omega 9 sector they would have an easy seeker launching bay close to a lot of our base camps." I informed him of our problem, with Mirage adding that he believed they might be moving in some ground troops but until the transmission he caught is un-coded he couldn't be sure. Prowl nodded his understanding and we went about trying to put some sort of plan into action for the next few hours till I was called away by Prime.

"We will pick this up in the morning, don't be late." Prowl stated as my name was called along the private officers com line. Both of us nodding, I stood up and took my leave, heading to Prime's office a few doors down, knocking before just entering.

"Prime." I say nodding my head in greeting. He nods back before turning to the a slim mech with a light gray paint job.

"I am Stoker' Sparkers sub. I am here to help you slip into your role as a sub a bit easier." The light gray mech announced bowing his head in respect to both of us. With a sudden snarl I growl at him. What is he playing at! I know what is expected of me and decided to tell him as much.

"You mean your here to tell me how my dom knows what he is talking about and that I should do everything he says. Why don't you just come and tell the truth! You want to teach me how to be a slave to my dom!" I growl out unable to take the stress any loner especially with the way the mech was pretending everything would be just perfect now that some one else owned his life.

"Not at all, I have been with Sparker for near three dozen vorns now and he has never asked me to do anything I was not alright with. Nor has he hurt me in any way physically. Now I understand that not every sub will be as lucky as I have been, which is why I asked him to allow me to meet up with the subs before they meet there new doms so that I may try and help them understand what they have to do." Stoker informed me and then sighed and sat down next to me. Unready to be nice or think of anybot else I snarled again.

"If your dom is so great then how could you hope to help other subs who's are not! You couldn't because you don't know what it's like!" I state stubbornly. He suddenly slaps the back of my head and I am to shocked to do much else but gape at the mech. How dare he hit me! I was about to tell him where he could go shove it when he spoke.

"I would in deed know what that is like seeing as I was a sub LONG before there was a computer to pair doms and subs up and my previous dom was quite happy to beat me till he couldn't feel his fists anymore then throw me on his berth and do with me as he pleased so don't you sit there looking at me saying I don't know anything about bad doms! Now do you want my help or not?" Stoker demanded of me at last. I wanted to snarl again and yell no I didn't want any of this, but knew he already knew all of that and it would do me no good. So I simply looked away and nodded my head more afraid I wouldn't be able to perform as a sub and be punished for it then wanting to be mean to the mech across from me. Seeing my nod he sighed.

"Not all doms are bad, but saying that some are as bad as you imagine them to be. You will know pretty fast what yours will be like, and in case it is the latter rather then former there are some things you should know. Obviously try to not upset them or get in there way. Know that even though you try they can and will find a way to punish you for something if they want to. To tell them they are in the wrong for it will simply get you punished even more. I've seen who your going to and you should try to stay near their bonded sub, having already lived with them, he should be the best source of knowledge you can get. Now Sparker doesn't believe they will want you sexually, but on the off chance that they will really there isn't much you can do. I suggest you learn how to get them off fast and stick to it with twist ever now and then so that it keeps them from finding a way to spice it up themselves. Are you still sealed?" He finally asks me at last and I feel the energon all rush to my facial plates.

"What's that got to do with anything!" I hiss at him embarrassed.

"Right take that as a yes. They will likely take you so that they will be your breaker. Even if after that they don't want you sexually I can assure you there will be no other for it would some how make them feel inadequate. If you find someone you love like that I suggest you ask to be allowed to see them because if they find out that you have bedded with another without their permission then well I don't know what to tell you besides that when there done with you they will have already killed the other bot. Now is there anything you don't understand or want to ask?" Stoker ask after he made sure Jazz understood the risk of going behind one's dom's back. I shook my head knowing the basic way to act around a dom, and the rest would be set by my own dom himself. He nodded and stood up.

"Good luck and I wish you well youngling. They should be here within the cycle." He stated then nodded his head to Prime before taking his leave allowing me to think it over.

"Why don't you get some rest in your room before they get here Jazz, when they do we will ask them to allow you to stay on, after all I need my tic, and I know Ultra Magnus has arrived a few minutes ago so that he himself could speak with them in hopes that they themselves would join us. I will tell him you are resting. It will all work out in the end, Jazz, you'll see." Prime told me, trying to make me fell better. It didn't really help because if it would take some one like Magnus and even then it could be no, then what chance did I have of asking for something and getting it. Not to mention, now I was terrified the second they saw me they would know I was sealed and flip me onto the nearest surface and take care of that problem. I honestly felt like leaking; I was so scared. Still I stood and headed toward my room hoping that the world would just forget I existed.

~split~

I know I know the twins still haven't made an appearance, but do not fear they will in the next chapter when Jazz finally meets his dom. Hope you liked the second chapter and I hope I did a bit better with the spelling and grammar in this chapter, if there are any mistakes left please tell me and I will get to them ASAP. Please leave a review!


	3. A Rough Start

I don't own Transformers nor will I make any money from this, I do however hope to make you like my story and to have you go read and review some of my other ones as well, so without further ado, read on.

_**Rating**_** :** MA for mature audience. There will be sub and dom themes as well as some S&M and BDSM. It'll all be consensual but sort of resisted as well as it be mech on mech, or slash so I am warning you now if that is not your thing then you shouldn't be here any longer or you will simply be upsetting yourself.

_**Pairings**_** : **Sunstreaker/Sideswipe/Hound Sunstreaker/Sideswipe/Jazz Hound/Mirage. Others may be included but the main pair will be Sunny/Sides/Hound if there is any pairing in particular that you would like or any ideas please leave them in a review along with why you like them and how you think they could be in put into the fic and I will see if it can be added without messing with my idea of the fic.

_**Summery**_** : **The war is just starting and everyone has just picked their sides, which sat well with Jazz because he was on the bot side and couldn't be happier, until he is called into the Primes office to be told who his dom would be. This couldn't end well for him.

_**A Home to Call my Own**_

_Sunny/Sides Pov_: _Chapter three_

_Sides_

I groan when I see Ultra Magnus Ship on a docking area near the one we're to set on. I was hearing enough from the others as it was about having opened my mouth about Mirage and getting us stuck with another sub. It's not like I WANTED to get us another one; heck, I don't even want Mirage! Not that I hate the mech; though, he is kind of weird. I just don't care to have to do everything for them. I mean come on, so you have a sub type spark, so what! It doesn't mean that you go and need somebot to tell you how to do everything in your life. We had gotten lucky with Mirage; he had wanted to continue on with his life as an autobot. Though I hate that he was in an army when we're no where near him to take care of a problem if it arises.

This had been the big problem between Sunny and Hound when Hound decided to let him go off and live with the bots. Hound didn't want to take over the bot's life and neither did Sunny, but he didn't want the mech out of his reach where we wouldn't be able to protect him if something went wrong; which, come on in a war it's always going to go wrong! I agree with Sunny, Hound shouldn't have let the mech so far from our reach. Not only because of the war, but also because we have our own enemies who could and would hurt the mech if they ever found out who he belonged to. With a grin, I go to wake the others up and let them know we're here. After all it's going to be fun to walk right up to the Prime himself and not be able to be arrested.

"Come on, lets go! I want to go get the mech and get out of here. Not to mention I want to check up on Mirage and mess with Magnus." I state knowing the last part will grab their attention. Sure enough they both jolted up when they heard Magnus name. We had a long and fun history with the Magnus. From him chasing us across the galaxy to us pranking him just because we were in the area.

"What the frag is he doing here? I thought they gave us free passage in to get the new mech! Damn this will be a bit trickier. Do we even know the mech's name is let alone what he looks like?" Sunstreaker asks me with a grin starting to form on his lip plates as he feels me start to plan things out. I grin back to him before sliding into his lap and grab his helm and drag him forward into a searing kiss. It started out innocent enough but ended with Hound smacking our helms together to get our attention.

"What?" we pouted together. Then with a grin and combined plan we start to move toward him to get him to join in, only for him to get up and point to the com screen which was blinking. Damn bots always ruining our fun. With a grunt and a promise to finish later I get up and head into the main communications room. We'd gotten Moon at a great discount from a con. He unfortunately didn't like the proposal I had offered him so Sunny offered him a different one. One he didn't get a chance to moan about. Now I understand why, she is a beautiful ship, not one of those cheap barely put together ones.

Course it took a bit to get her to our liking but now, now she runs properly under our command. I think she might be slightly sentient. She seems to know what we want or what were going to do. Sunny thinks I'm just seeing what I want but he likes her as well, I know it. Cons, don't know a good thing when they have it. Oh well, she's better off in our hands anyway. I snap out of it when Sunny smacks the back of my helm and tells me to get to it. I shrug and pat at the counsel and she just answers it for me. I grin at Sunny over my shoulder. He just grunts and turns back to the screen which is now holding some mech's mug.

"We'll be down momentarily to take possession of what's ours." I say deciding I wanted to get this done fast and get back to finishing up what I started. I turn about to shut down the communication when the bot opened his vocal processors.

"I am Optimus Prime. I am commander of this sector. Ultra Magnus wishes to have a word with you and your mates. If you would please disarm your ships cloaking ability and join us. I assure you your still allowed to enter with no trouble." The bot tells me with no indication of what he was thinking; exactly by the book. I disliked him already; no fun what so ever.

"I'm just here to take what is mine, I have no interest in you or your wants." I state plainly letting him know I would be down momentarily. I shut down the communication.

"What; he annoyed me! You didn't like him either! Anyway, come on, lets just get this done with. I want to get back up here and get out. I don't like taking another bots words. Have you called Mirage yet Hound?" I state without even bothering to turn around, I could feel their annoyance at my actions. I don't even know why I did it, just set my nerves on edge that one. Besides I only deal with one Prime. They cycle some air into their vents but other then that they say nothing to me and set about getting their things ready. We're not stupid, we wouldn't never walk into what could be a potential set up unarmed. I gather my things already set out for me and head towards the transmat purposely leaving the cloaking on. Hound snorts but they follow after me.

"Right this way, sirs, The Primes are waiting for you. Uh, do you need some bot to park your ship, sir? I know not many can, but we do have qualified bots here." A dark blue/grayish mech said all in one go.

"No one goes near my ship if they know what's good for them." I tell the truth, I still hadn't had the time to hack the defenses. Not really all that worried about it anyway; I tend to keep them running. He nods and starts to lead us to the room with the Primes; talking the whole way. Honestly, does he ever stop? I don't even know what a shake is or why he would have one if he couldn't actually use it. I turn to Sunny to ask him what it was; he just shrugs. He tends to go out with Hound to search out the local wildlife of a planet we visit while I get the work done. Funnily enough, I tend to get into more of the locals stuff then they do until I need them. You wouldn't think so but dealing is a tough business.

"Right in there. Um, sirs?" I snapped out of my thoughts as the mech stops and calls out to us and see the door to a main hall. With a quick nod to allow us in the mech opens the door and we walk in. He follows in after us closing the door with a soft swish. There was a table with several mechs seated around it. I raise my brow ridge in question to Magnus. I guess the other Prime wasn't fooling about after all. The blue/grayish mech moved forward and took one of the four seats left. Magnus stood up and swept his arm to the remaining seats left.

"Please, have a seat, I only wish to speak with you for a moment. This is Optimus, he is the reigning Prime of this sector; his second, Prowl. Next to him are his brothers: Smokescreen and Bluestreak; the one who walked you in. This is his Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet, and his mate, WheelJack. Then there is Ironhide, he is the weapons specialist and Prime's Private Instructor. On your right is Jazz. He is Prime's third in command. I believe you already know Mirage to your left?" Magnus stated and he pointed out each mech to us as Sunny and Hound took the seats. I stood slightly behind them. I wasn't being rude, it was strategic; I would have better reach standing if something started. I was here to be the guard; Sunny would do all the talking.

_Sunny_

"That's great and everything but what's any of them got to do with us?" Sunny asks what I was thinking.

"They're part of a elite unit who work under Optimus. They're the best at what they do; the best we have. You're the best we have. I want you to join Optimus and help us. I am offering you a full pardon from all the things you have done in the past. Regardless of what you choose to do today you will have that. Not like we have the mech power to keep chasing you down in the middle of a war. I want you to join us." Magnus stated plainly which won him some points and I can even see why he would want us; we are the best. After all, words only get you so far before you needed to show some real action, and we had been doing that a lot as of late thanks to the cons thinking they're all that and that they should get a free ride. Well, Sides didn't see it that way. Nor did Hound for that matter. I don't care as long as everything goes according to plan. When things don't then I join in and help clean up the mess.

I glance back at Sides just out of habit rather then actual need. I already knew his answer all I needed was Hounds. Problem was, Hound wouldn't care either way; he never did. He was happy where ever we were so long as we're together. With a slight lift of shoulder plates I turn back to Magnus.

"So nice of you for the pardon, we'll remember it. So which one is ours?" I state plainly. Sides was getting antsy and that wasn't good. Normally I was the one who was ready to fight but he has been on edge ever since we came into the area. We have over thirty mechs out looking for us in the immediate vicinity who wouldn't care about Magnus pardon.

"Jazz, he is my tic, I was hoping that regardless of your answer to Magnus that you would allow him to stay on and help us. He is needed. We won't run as efficiently without him. We would not forget it if you allow him to remain behind with us, and we would of course stick to any guidelines you would set into place." Optimus spoke out for the first time since the video chat he and Siders had. Sideswipe stepped up behind the mech named Jazz. He pulled out a shiny black collar with our stamp of the blade on it. Quickly and efficiently, he replaced the dulled one given to the mech by the information squad.

"Told 'em to leave him be till I got here, the idiots never listen." He snarled to me in obvious agitation. It was time to take our leave before he decided to release some of his tension on what ever was near by. I start to stand and tell Optimus now would not be a good time to discuss this when another mech also stood up, his second in command and Sideswipe lost it. He was across the table in half a tic, and had him by the neck against the wall in the next one. I was quick to step between them both.

"I think it's time we take our leave Magnus. Sideswipe here has an appointment with me and a training room. We'll have to talk about what he will do some other time. For now he is to come with us, as well as you Mirage, let's go." I tell them all as I get Sideswipe to release his hold on this Prowl. Hound was up and wearily watching the others who had started to stand. He had already took both Mirage and Jazz and had pushed them back. They were ours, we wouldn't allow their injury. Sideswipe lifted his hands in mock surrender. He just wanted to get back onto the ship and at the moment I was in no mood to argue with him. I started to back us away from the others, when their Prime stood up, his own hands in the air.

"Take this, so you can call us when ever your ready to talk about Jazz and Mirage to continue working with us. Perhaps, some cycle you will even use it to let us know you wish to join us as well." He slowly slides the communication device over to Jazz who took it with out word. In fact, he hadn't said word one since we met.

"Hound I wish to stay. There is no reason for me to take leave just for you to settle Jazz in." Mirage asked his dom's permission to stay behind and continue his work. Sideswipe was in no mood to entertain him apparently because he was quick to cut Hound's response off.

"No; move now." He stated and I jerked my head in the direction of the door. Hound took no position against us, at least not openly. I could, however, feel his anger at Sideswipe; that was going to be one loud conversation later. With a sigh, he followed Jazz out the door and I pushed Sideswipe ahead of me and out the door.

"Check with you later Magnus." I tell him as I leave the door. Don't need him thinking were trying to kill him we have enough problems as it is. I herd the others back to the transmat and enter our specific code; guiding the other two up first, followed by Sideswipe and Hound, with me taking up the rear. Once we got on the ship you would have thought a world war had started on board. Mirage was questioning Sideswipe as to why he couldn't stay, Hound was yelling at Sideswipe, who apparently thought they both could go shove it if they didn't like his decision and told them as such. That shut Mirage up, but Hound not so much.

"Hound, not now. You know why he is upset. Deal with it Mirage. You, what's wrong with you? Has your vocalizer been messed up? Tell me now before we get to far from a medic." I ask Jazz. I didn't want to have to turn around and go back. I'm not sure Sides could handle it at the moment. In fact, his only thoughts were to get his servos around the necks of all their enemies. I let him know that could take awhile. I understood the impulse to protect what is yours though. Jazz shook his head no. I sighed, so in other words he was just scared. That might take some time to get over.

"Well, in that case let Mirage show you to your quarters. He can show you how everything works. We'll talk in the morning cycle. Get some recharge while I deal with these idiots." I nod to Mirage telling him to take Jazz with him. He takes Jazz's hand and leads him to his room.

"What's wrong, Sideswipe? Your're acting like an moron more then your usual self." I knew something had happened to set him off. He had been getting ready to attack almost the second we stepped into the room. Something was up.

"That was Prowl, I've seen him before, with Quicksand; the mech who wants us dead, or did you forget about the bomb he left us as a present. WHEN WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE! We had to wait for near two months doing nothing but drifting! I don't care for any bot that is working with him neither!" Now I get it, Hound had been hurt in the explosion leaving Sideswipe and I to nearly loose our minds in worry.

~split~

Ok that's it for now, and next chapter they get to know each other a bit better, and Sideswipe, Hound, and Sunstreaker kiss and make up. Everything that is in order, is thanks to Ayami1 and anything that is not is all my fault! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and let me know what you were thinking.


	4. Long Night's

I don't own Transformers nor will I make any money from this, I do however hope to make you like my story and to have you go read and review some of my other ones as well, so without further ado, read on.

_**Rating**_** :** MA for mature audience. There will be sub and dom themes as well as some S&M and BDSM. It'll all be consensual but sort of resisted as well as it be mech on mech, or slash so I am warning you now if that is not your thing then you shouldn't be here any longer or you will simply be upsetting yourself.

_**Pairings**_** : **Sunstreaker/Sideswipe/Hound; Sunstreaker/Sideswipe/Jazz Hound/Mirage. Others may be included but the main pair will be Sunny/Sides/Hound if there is any pairing in particular that you would like or any idea please leave them in a review why you like them and how you think they could be in put into the fic and I will see if it can be added without messing with my idea of the fic.

_**Summery**_** : **The war is just starting and everyone has just picked there sides, witch sat well with Jazz because he was on the bot side and couldn't be happier, until he is called into the primes office to be told who his dom would be. This couldn't end well for him.

**A Home to Call my Own**

_Chapter 4:__ Long Night's_

_Sides Pov_:

Having no wish for us to be fighting and knowing, because Sunny was insisting,  
that I had over reacted, I let air escape through my vents before trying to  
say I was wrong; which was harder then one would think even with it being my  
bond mate. In the end all that I could bring myself to say was yeah and left  
it at that. 

I turned without a word and started entering a set of co-ordinates some where  
outside the current galaxy, to a nebula so no one would see us on radar while  
we calmed down. I overheard Sunny telling Hound why I was so upset with the  
mech; he had been in stasis the whole wait after the bomb went off. He didn't  
understand; I had been terrified he wouldn't make it . That I would lose one  
third of my spark that day. So no I don't care who this Prowl bot was, if he  
was a friend to Quicksand then he could go and get himself fragged.  
With nothing more to do, and still feeling the tension in my servos, I headed  
down to the lower decks where we had a training room to help calm myself down  
for a bit. 

It didn't take long for the other two to seek me out. I could tell that Hound  
was ready for us to put the argument behind us and honestly I was as well, but  
I was still wary of those that would dare to harm my mechs. I was also  
honestly thinking of what that Prime had offered us. A place in their ranks. I  
didn't think I could give this life up, well if it was just us, but it wasn't  
just us anymore. Now there was Mirage and Jazz. I couldn't, nor would I, put  
them in danger if I could help it, but I had long since been in this line of  
work and was far to widely known to try to hide now. 

I sigh as Sunny takes up a length of metal pole and tosses me one as well  
while moving towards the circle in the middle of the room. We clashed with one  
another with blinding speeds at once neither willing to give an inch. Grunting  
could be heard through out the room when Hound transformed into his secondary  
bipedal mode and tore into the battle with a snarl. With a grin and a laugh I  
pressure Sunny back some more while Hound snaps at my neck. There was nothing  
like having them at my side. 

_Mirage's Pov_: 

I sigh as Jazz follows me to my room. I know he is terrified and I didn't mean  
to make it worse by saying he didn't need me to be with him, but honestly it  
took me forever to convince Hound to let me be able to stay with the Autobots.  
To talk the others into letting me go with the Autobots, and now here I was  
again having to deal with it. Still I know its not his fault, though I am  
getting worried he hasn't said a single word since we had entered the room  
where they had all been when Sideswipe had attacked Prowl; which also couldn't  
have helped his nerves any. Not to mention my own worry over that. I can't  
deny that Sideswipe has been violent before, in his line of work he had to be  
at some point but I had never seen him do it without cause. 

"Jazz? Are you alright? You have been extremely quite." I ask with nothing  
better to get him talking to me, I mean at the best of times we had never been  
buddy-buddy. 

"He just attack Prowl, for no reason. He forced you to leave as well. He was  
on him so fast I didn't even see him move at first." Jazz muttered more to  
himself then to me but I took what I could get. 

Finally reaching my room, and not quite sure where he would be staying, I  
decided until told other wise he would probably stay in my room. I stepped  
back to let him go into the room first. It was as I had left it, gadgets  
laying everywhere, and some supplies laying on the bunk. Jazz walks in and  
looks around learning the lay like a true spy. It was pretty plain; I had  
taken the majority of the stuff with me when they allowed me to go to the  
bots. He walks over to the desk chair and sits down. 

"I don't know what they expect me to do. What were you made to do? They  
obviously let you leave the first time. How did you manage to do it?" He was  
practically begging me to get him out of here. 

"Well before I started asking to be allowed to fight on the side of the  
Autobots I helped them out when ever they could use an extra hand. If  
Sideswipe didn't need help after loading and what not on a deal I would go  
walk around the area. Didn't do much with the actual deal or dealers that's  
Sideswipe's part. Pretty much got to go get things I would want to pass the  
time on the ship between the deals." I told him it was actually pretty  
domestic till something would come up. 

"They just let you go wandering off? How do they know you wouldn't just run  
away and not come back?" He asked obviously thinking about the idea and how he  
would get back to the section base. 

"They have trackers in the collar; they always know where your at. So the  
whole running away thing won't work out all that well. Their not so bad you  
know. Protective more then anything. Give Sideswipe some scrap metal and in a day he will have some sort of thing built; usually something that blows up. He would get along with Wheeljack just fine, I am sure of it. Hound is actually pretty laid back. Loves to check out the local wildlife of any planet. Sunstreaker can take a bit more to get used to. They're all worth the time though." I told him everything I could about the twins. 

I also explained that in the end they change so rapidly that he would just  
have to find his own fit with them in his own time. We stayed up most of the  
evening with me telling him everything I could think of about them. In the  
end, I simply didn't have the answer he was really looking for. I didn't know  
what it would be like for him. How everything would work out and if they would  
allow him back with the bots. I wasn't even sure I would be allowed back with  
the bots. I don't know who fell into recharge first but I woke to Jazz passed out behind me and Hound was sitting on the desk watching us. Anyone could tell they had mated the night before with the scrapes on his paint job so I assumed all was  
well. 

"Morning Hound, you have any idea why Sideswipe wouldn't allow me to stay?" I  
asked slightly worried that they had changed their minds about allowing me to  
stay with the Autobots. 

"I can't say for sure what set off Sideswipe but I am sure he was just looking  
out for you, you know this Mirage. Before you ask I don't know what they plan  
to do with Jazz or if we will even plan to go back into the sector they were  
taking up in. You will simply have to wait and see. How have you been?" Hound  
asked as he settled down onto the chair wanting obviously to hear about what I  
had been doing with the bots. 

"Just the scouting and information hunting like I said I would be doing. You  
know there's this bot named Wheeljack, I think Sideswipe would like him a lot.  
Perhaps you should give what Optimus said a thought. Would you think about it?  
I believe you would be great at it." I ask while Jazz sleeps. 

I see Hound shoulders slump up slightly before falling back down. I sighed  
slightly hoping that I will have an answer sooner rather than later so this  
does not disrupt my schedule. Behind me I feel Jazz start to stir. I sigh  
again for I know today will most likely be one of his longest days yet. Knowing I wouldnt get much more out of him anyway I ignore Hound and focus in on Jazz behind me. It didnt take longer then a few minutes for him to start to come to and then shoot up as the previous day came to the for front of his prossesor again. I wish I could comfort him in some way, or at least have some answers but as I turn to Hound to ask what would happen with Jazz I notice he had left me to take care of it on my own. Shaking my head I turn back around and go about trying to calm to obvioulsy spooked sabutour down.

Ok, yea sorry about the long winded ness of pointless chatter but needed a fill in for it. That being said, I will am currently busy with my new Transformers fic Lost Sparks, No I am not giving this one up, but it might take a bit longer to get it up then well normal, which for everyone who was with me at the start knows can be like FOREVER. Sometimes I forget were not all REAL transformers who get to live for millions of years. Wouldnt matter if you had to wait then would it. Anyway, I will try to keep the updates coming, but honestly I duno how fast they will be. Please in the mean time review and check out the fic Lost Sparks. Thanks.


End file.
